


The Last Temptation

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Season/Series 12, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: When Sam tells Mary about all the things he and Dean get up to in the dark, Mary wants in, and Sam sees his opportunity to make Dean’s every fantasy come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right, y'all, this is straight up the dirtiest thing I have ever written, so. Yeah. You’ve been warned. And I'm going to hell.

Dean takes in a sharp breath when he feels a soft form behind him, shifting slowly up the bed, with thighs spread around Sam’s legs. He sees the mischievous glint in Sam’s eyes and the satisfied smirk that plays across his brother’s pretty pink mouth. Dean’s confused for a moment; wonders who exactly Sam has invited into their home, their bed.

But it’s not long until he figures it out, as familiar fingers reach to trace his sides and her chin settles on his shoulder, lips pressing right up against his ear to whisper filthy.

“How’s he feel, honey?” she murmurs, breath hot over Dean’s sensitive skin. “Your little brother all up inside you, so deep.”

And Dean gasps at her voice, head falling back onto her shoulder as his hips grind down into Sam’s, and his eyes roll up in desperate pleasure. “Fuck,” he breathes, near disbelief, “Mom?”

“Yeah, baby.” She murmurs, fingers ghosting along the skin of Dean’s chest. “How’s Sammy feel inside you, honey? Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, hmm? He’s so big, Dean; he’s got my sweet boy all stretched tight. Can’t believe you’re taking him so easy, honey.”

There’s a little bit of awe in her voice. Because she’s right, Sammy’s big. But Dean? Well, he’s had plenty of practice.

“N-not my first time,” Dean forces out, a touch of uncertainty hiding under the bravado in his voice.

“I can see,” she offers, and Dean can hear the pride in her voice and feel the smile she presses to his ear, “You’re such a good boy for Sammy, Dean, taking care of your little brother like this. And god, you look so good together, baby.”

Sam smiles up at him, and Dean feels like he’s going to fucking fall apart way too soon.

Mary’s fingers drift away from his skin then, as her lips move down his neck in wet little kisses, and Dean’s going to fucking lose it.

“You think you can come just like this, baby?” She asks, soft, as her fingers trace the spot where Dean’s stretched tight around Sam, and Dean’s hips jolt hard as he cries out and nearly falls forward onto his brother. But Mary holds him up, and Dean feels like he’s dying.

Sam smirks again, and his fingers trace up to play along Dean’s chest. “Oh, trust me, he can.” Sam assures, all confident swagger. “Does it all the time, don’t you, sweetheart? And I don’t think it’s gonna take much at all with you here, mom.”

At the word, Dean chokes on a gasp, and nearly collapses again because fuck if he isn’t really fucking turned on right now, riding his little brother with their mother pressed up behind him. It’s his every fucking fantasy come true.

“Don’t hold back, honey.” Mary whispers with another little smile. “God, baby, seeing the two of you like this. You’re so goddamn pretty; all this hard muscle and tan skin. You two are damn near perfect.”

Her fingers are playing in Dean’s hair, and he’s shaking, so close to coming undone. Sam’s close, too; Dean can see it in the clench of his brother’s jaw and the sweat that’s dripping down his forehead. Mom is certainly having an effect on both of them, and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing Dean’s ever seen.

“Come on, sweetie,” Mary murmurs into Dean’s ear, shifting around him slightly to settle herself beside them so she can watch, “come for your little brother, baby.”

And fuck, there’s no way Dean can resist her. “Fuck,” he breathes out, hips jerking hard against Sam’s as he starts to fall apart.

And Mary can’t resist the urge to lean forward and wrap her lips around him as Dean shoots hot across her tongue and she swallows him down. Dean feels her hum in contentment and cries out, her name or Sam’s–-he’s not sure which, maybe both–-as his hips buck hard against Sam’s grip, and he feels his little brother follow him over that edge of pleasure, eyes fixated on their mother’s mouth still suckling gently at Dean.

When she finally lets up, she smiles down at Sam and leans over to kiss him sweet. “He tastes so good,” Mary murmurs against Sam’s lips, and Sam lets out a little chuckle at that.

“No one better,” Sam answers as his fingers play at Dean’s skin.

“Fuck me,” Dean breathes as he collapses beside Sam, leg thrown over his brother’s and Mom still hovering at Sam’s other side.

“Oh, baby, he did,” she whispers playfully as she presses kisses into Sam’s hair, “and you were so good for your brother, Dean. My good boy.”

Dean groans, and Mary smiles as her fingers shift to push inside Dean where he’s feeling so empty now that Sam’s slipped out of him. She plays him like a fucking fiddle; her fingers massaging Sam’s come back up inside him from where it’s leaked out and finding that spot inside that makes him see sparks again.

Sam smirks at them both. “You’re welcome,” he tells Dean, and Dean lifts up to catch his brother’s lips. Mostly, Dean’s just trying to shut Sam up, he tells himself.

Mary lets out a breath at that. “You two are so pretty together,” she whispers. “And next time–-next time, Dean, you’re going to lay me out on this bed and fuck me while Sammy takes you from behind. Can you imagine that, baby? Being stuffed so full while you’re all wrapped up in me?”

Dean thinks he must be in his own personal heaven, because there is nothing-–nothing–-he has ever wanted more.

So he surges up and catches Mary’s lips in a quick, searing kiss before dropping back down to press his lips sweetly to Sam’s.

His little brother has always been so fucking good at giving Dean everything he needs.


End file.
